


No Control

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oliver, theres plot if you squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Waking upBeside you I’m a loaded gunI can't contain this anymoreI'm all yours I've got no control-or-Barry and Oliver have morning sex.





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> -haha, what are good summaries and how do you obtain them
> 
> -oliver is ooc, whoops
> 
> -i haven’t written smut in awhile, lmao, so sorry if it’s awful
> 
> -i wrote this on my phone, so sorry if it’s bad (i keep telling myself to stop writing on my phone because i tend to write in less detail, but i end up still doing it)
> 
> -sorry for any and all errors (ive come back to edit it, but still, sorry for anything i missed)

Even with his eyes closed, Barry knew the sun was high up in the sky, signaling yet another late start to his day. His back was warm where his boyfriend was plastered against it, an arm wrapped firmly around him to hold him close. Barry couldn't help the smile on his face as he snuggled impossibly closer to Oliver, loving the feeling of being wrapped in the older man's arms. As if on cue, Oliver’s arms tightened around him and he felt a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” Barry said, his voice soft as his eyes remained closed, not wanting to break the moment in any way.

“Good morning, baby,” Oliver replied, his morning voice causing a barely concealed shiver to run down Barry’s spine. Barry felt Oliver smirk against his skin. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Barry replied, smiling into the pillow. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Oliver ground his hips into Barry’s backside. “Well good morning to you, too.”

“Do we have any plans for today?” Oliver asked, kissing along Barry’s neck.

“Not until tonight,” Barry answered, his voice growing slightly breathless with every movement of Oliver’s hips. “I have today off, though, thank God.”

“Good. I think I’d like to have some fun with you this morning. If that’s alright with you.”

Barry’s heart felt like it was five times bigger in his chest at Oliver’s words. The older man always made sure Barry was comfortable whenever they did something sexual. “But I don’t want to move.”

“That’s okay, baby. We can do it like this.” Oliver’s hand slipped into Barry’s boxers, cupping his cock lightly. “I love holding you, anyway.”

“I love you holding me,” Barry murmured, hips bucking forward into Oliver’s hand. He moaned softly as his boyfriend pushed his boxers down and finally took his cock into his hand. “Ollie...” he breathed out, eyes slowly opening as Oliver stroked his cock in earnest. “Fuck.”

“You’re so hot, baby,” Oliver breathed into his neck, causing goosebumps to rise along Barry’s arms. Oliver’s other hand traveled up the speedster’s chest, landing on one of his nipples. Another gasp left Barry’s lips as Oliver rolled the bud between his fingers. “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

“I think I have an idea,” Barry managed to get out, lost in the pleasure given to him by Oliver’s hands. He moved his hips back, smirking a little as Oliver groaned at the movement. “You deserve pleasure, too, Ollie.”

“Giving you pleasure gives me pleasure, Barry,” Oliver said sincerely, making Barry smile wide and his heart race. “I love making you feel good. You’ll always be my first priority.”

“I love you so much,” Barry said, turning his head to kiss Oliver. “So much so that I’m willing to kiss you despite your morning breath.”

Oliver chuckled, removing his hands from Barry’s cock and nipples. Instead, they found themselves on Barry’s hips. “Your breath smells disgusting, but I’m too horny and you look too delectable for me to get up to brush my teeth.”

“I love when you eat me,” Barry purred, bringing Oliver in for another kiss.

“Fuck, Barry.” Oliver ground his hips into Barry’s, his cock straining against his boxers. He pushed them down enough to pull his cock out, relieving some of the pressure.

“That’s the plan,” Barry teased, his hand going to Oliver’s cock, letting his fingers brush over it. “Love it when you fuck me. Love being so close to you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” After pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Oliver reached over to their bedside table and grabbed their lube. “Messy or no?”

“Messy.” A smirk was planted firmly on Barry’s face, his hips wiggling a little. “I prefer when you go in bare, anyway.”

“Fuck,” Oliver muttered, moving his body back to mold around Barry’s. He squirted some lube onto three of his fingers before dipping them between Barry’s cheeks. A soft moan escaped the younger’s mouth as Oliver gently pressed a finger against his hole. “How badly do you want me, baby?”

“So bad,” Barry whimpered, his grip tight on the pillow under his head. “Please, Ollie. Finger me.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Oliver pressed his finger in slowly, watching Barry’s face as he did. He thrusted it slowly at first before picking up the pace, slipping in a second when Barry was comfortable enough. Soon enough, he had all three fingers thrusting into Barry, scissoring and stretching the man out.

“Oliver, please. I’m ready. Please fuck me,” Barry begged, his hand gripping onto his partner’s thigh. “I need you.”

“Shh, I’m right here,” Oliver murmured, kissing Barry’s shoulder as he slicked his cock up with lube. He was able to slip in with ease, groaning softly as Barry moaned in satisfaction of being filled.

“God, I love your cock,” Barry said once Oliver was pressed in all the way.

“More than you love me?” Oliver asked, smirking a little as he remained still for Barry to adjust.

“It’s close.” Barry lightly pinched Oliver’s hip. “You can move now, please.”

Like when he was fingering Barry, Oliver started with a slow pace, holding the man he loved close. Barry’s legs were splayed enough so he could easily be fucked into, otherwise not having moved much since they woke up. His eyes were closed in pleasure, the feeling of Oliver’s arms wrapped tight around him and the man’s cock fucking into him almost being too much. All he could feel was his love for his boyfriend, his heart thudding in his chest as he found he didn’t want to be anywhere else than by Oliver’s side. 

“You feel so good, Bear, fuck. Just for me,” Oliver said, a bit possessively.

“Just for you,” Barry agreed, his moans turning louder as Oliver’s thrusts increased in pace. “Fuck me faster.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh as he did just that. “I’m going as fast as I can in our position,” he said breathlessly. One hand was gripping Barry’s hip a bit roughly, the other running along Barry’s inner thigh. “You take my cock so well, baby. Like you were made for it.”

“Fuck, love your cock,” Barry repeated, no longer ashamed for the way he babbled during sex, or even how high his voice became once Oliver started hitting his prostate. “Fuck, there. Please don’t stop.”

Oliver sucked bruises along Barry’s neck, loving the way they looked even though they’d be gone within a few hours. He kept up his pace fucking into Barry, a small smirk on his face as Barry just moaned, moving his hips back to meet Oliver. Gently squeezing his thigh, Oliver slowed his hips until he was grinding into Barry. Whining, Barry looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Oliver. There was hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his whole face and even down his neck was flushed.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, clenching around the archer’s cock. “You have excellent aim.”

Smirk widening, Oliver kissed Barry as he pulled out. He swallowed the whimper Barry let out, continuing to kiss him as Oliver sat up. Once he took their boxers off the rest of the way and threw them elsewhere in the room, he moved Barry onto his back and settled between his spread legs. “Wanted to see your face,” he finally answered his boyfriend, sucking lightly on one of his nipples, before switching. “Love watching the way you fall apart from my cock.”

“Ollie, please,” Barry begged softly, wrapping his legs around Oliver’s waist. “You can’t leave me hanging here.” 

Oliver chuckled softly, kissing Barry once more as he slipped back into him. Barry moaned against his lips, legs tightening around his waist. “God, fuck.” Hands gripped at Oliver’s thighs, silently begging him to move. “Please fucking move,” he voiced aloud.

Oliver did just that, fucking into Barry with renewed vigor. He was able to push himself to go faster in the new position, much to Barry’s delight. Barry himself was squirming on the bed, his hips meeting Oliver’s with the same amount of enthusiasm. His hands were everywhere on Oliver. Either running through his hair or over his chest, before finishing at scratching at the older man’s back. Barry could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge with every thrust Oliver made into him, the edge getting closer once Oliver started hitting his prostate.

“I’m so fucking close, don’t stop,” Barry whined out, his back arched slightly off the bed. He went to wrap a hand around his cock, but it was slapped out.

“C’mon, baby. I know you can come untouched,” Oliver practically growled, earning another whine out of Barry. He loved when Oliver used his Arrow voice, or even lowered it in general.

Barry nodded, words escaping him as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He was soon coming with a loud moan of Oliver’s name, spilling onto his chest and scratching deep lines down Oliver’s back. Oliver groaned softly, continuing to fuck into Barry. With Barry weakly clenching around him, he was soon spilling into the willing speedster under him, causing Barry to moan softly at the feeling.

After they both came down from their highs, Oliver was gently pulling out of him, a soft smile on his face. “Let me grab something to get you cleaned up,” he said, voice soft. He gave Barry a quick kiss before getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom and wetting down a rag. Gently, he cleaned the cum off his boyfriend, kissing the tip of his nose once he was done, tossing the rag in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’ll need to shower to get fully clean, but I’m far too lazy and sated right now to even think about moving,” Barry said, smiling as he looked at Oliver. “And for the record, your breath still smells awful. I was just too busy getting laid to care too much.”

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly, slipping back into bed next to Barry. “We’ll need to change the sheets.”

“We can do that later,” Barry decided, smiling at Oliver. “I know we just woke up, but I’m good for a nap after that. Although we should set an alarm in case we end up sleeping late, and miss getting to Joe’s on time.”

Oliver hummed softly, just watching Barry’s every move. He gently brushed the hair off the latter’s forehead, pressing a kiss to it afterward. “I love you so much, Barry. I’m the luckiest man alive to have the pleasure of loving you.”

The smile on Barry’s face was worth saying the words he always was thinking. “I love you, too, Ollie.” He gently cupped Oliver’s face, running his thumb along the man’s cheek. “I’m lucky for you allowing me into your heart.”

“You managed to wiggle your way in. I had no choice.” Oliver chuckled softly, resulting in a soft giggle from Barry. He ran a hand up and down the length of Barry’s torso, humming softly as the speedster seemed to practically start purring at the petting. “You’re like a cat, you know. Give you some food, some affection, and some petting every so often, and you’ll always come back.”

“Oh, shut up,” Barry said, laughing. “I can’t be a cat because I need sex from you, as well, to come back.”

“I always knew you were using me,” Oliver joked, stopping his petting to dig his fingers into Barry’s sides. 

Barry laughed loudly, trying to wiggle away from Oliver. “Stop! Ollie!” he said between giggles, finally managing to get the archer to stop tickling him. “You play dirty, Mr. Queen. And you still need to brush your teeth. I’m not kissing you anymore until you do.”

“Your breath still doesn’t smell any better, sweet cheeks,” Oliver said, patting Barry’s bum.

“Don’t ever call me sweet cheeks again,” Barry said with a snort. “The butt patting you can do again, however. You have an all access pass to touching it.”

“I can think of a lot of things I can do with that beautiful butt of yours,” Oliver said, cupping it.

“After a nap,” Barry said, poking Oliver in the chest. “I’m still tired out from round one, despite your attempts to keep me awake.”

“Alright. But we’re going to brush our teeth and get some food in us before round two,” Oliver said, smirking as Barry just rolled his eyes. “You need more than just me in you, Barry.”

“You say that like it’s a problem,” Barry muttered, smiling as he curled close to Oliver. He secretly loved being cared for by Oliver, a fact both men knew despite Barry’s reluctance to admit it out loud. Barry was stubborn enough to not tell Oliver, and Oliver was clever enough to quickly catch on.

The sun felt warm on his skin as Barry curled close to the man he loved. Their legs tangled together and the older man’s arms wrapped tightly around the younger.

Barry never wanted to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the smut wasn’t too bad?? lol
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated (:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
